Roadside and/or traffic infrastructure can detect objects within a detection range of an infrastructure element including one or more sensors. An infrastructure element may provide data to computers, e.g., in vehicles via wireless communications. It is a problem that such data, e.g., from image sensors such as lidars or cameras, may consume significant and often impractical amounts of bandwidth.